What Kind Of Curse
by HarUwHiTe2blAcK
Summary: Kyoko Kahka always though of herself as odd. What happens when she meets kyo, and her memorys come back? Finished
1. Kyoko Kahka

Disclaimer: um, shouldn't me saying 'disclaimer prove' I do not own anything I'm about to write unless otherwise stated? Yes, indeed it does.  
  
(I own the main character and all her friends and the idea behind her. But not her aunt... you'll see)  
  
Haruwhite2black sits down, and starts to type  
  
Someone of little importance walks into the room carrying a soda Hey Haru, whacha doin'?  
  
What does it look like you egocentric maniac, I'm typing letters into words onto a word document onto a computer.  
  
Sheesh, why are you so ticked?  
  
Well, it could be the fact that you smell of lemon soda, or it could be the fact that half of my shirt is soaking wet and smells like lemon soda...  
  
eyes get all big like Ritsu Sohma I'M SOORY I'M SOO SORRY FORGIVE ME I NEVER INTENDED TO DO THAT!  
  
Haru blinks you realize you look like a fool to everyone who's watching you through that window.  
  
person of little importance blinks, then cries (imitating Kagura) WAH HAH HAH you are soo mean haruuu  
  
I'm busy, go away. Actually why don't you go get me some jelly buns...  
  
OKAY!!! skips off  
  
Finally...  
  
Authors note: (I'm a girl just so all of you know, and I'm obsessed with Haru, as if you could not tell by my pen name...) HaruW2B: this takes place before episodes 23-26 or for those of you who are reading the Manga, Vol. 6 before they show Kyo's true form vol. 6 is not out yet, so go buy the Anime if you don't know what I'm talking about, Warning: You are bound to cry in these three episodes. Heck, I cried in episode 20 when Ayame thinks to himself (not exact) "but I fear that he'll reject me, just as I did him. When he reached out for me, the first time, and the last, with his quivering hand, and I just pushed him away."  
  
What kind of curse?...  
  
I walked down the dark path in the woods. I mean it's not like I had anything better to do anyways. It was about 10pm and I wasn't the least bit tired considering I'd slept in until 11am that morning. It was kind of cold, but nothing I wasn't used to, nothing I couldn't handle, you see I was different from many people. Okay, I take that back, I was different from any person I knew. My classmates all told me how cold and unfeeling I was towards everyone. I didn't care. Not in the least bit, but they didn't know how hurt I was, not being able to give anyone a hug. They didn't know what it was like to be cursed and not being able to tell anyone, not being able to understand it even.  
  
I had one friend. It was a long time ago though. She was my best friend for a year or two. That is, she was until I told her.  
  
"What do you mean you can't hold my little brother, don't you think he's cute?"  
  
"Yes, but, I uh, I might um, I might accidentally drop him..."  
  
"You're sitting down."  
  
"Um, can I tell you something if you promise not to tell any one else, ever?  
  
I can't understand the way she reacted. She shoved her brother into my arms. She didn't believe me. Not until she saw for herself that I wasn't lying.  
  
"You weren't lying, were you?" She said staring at me blankly as if she was in a dream and she'd wake up any second now.  
  
"No, no I wasn't" I answered her, and when I did she jumped back in disbelief.  
  
"It, It, It, that thing, It's talking!" she yelled, and I cringed. I was not a 'thing' or an 'it' I was me, Kyoko. (No, this is not supposed to be Tohru's mother, just coincidence.)  
  
I hated that memory. I hated all my memories like that. However, I never wanted to forget it, but for some reason I didn't know why I don't want to, I guess it would be easier. I then remembered a song I'd heard. "Man," I thought "not another song." I didn't mind singing, and it's not like there was any one to hear me either.  
  
"...It makes me happy, inside my heart. All the memories I have are beautiful in my mind. ..." I stopped, it was two quiet off to my left. There weren't any crickets chirping. There should have been. "...But it doesn't fill the hunger deep inside my soul..." I wasn't scared, but I was worried. Something was over there, and weather I wanted to see it or not, my curiosity would always got the better of me. I guess that's part of the curse I bear, curiosity.  
  
"Who's over there?" I said turning towards the shuffling of leaves.  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't mean to frighten you, I..."  
  
"I wasn't scared."  
  
"Oh, um, well I'm sorry anyways. Who are you?"  
  
I knew I'd seen this girl before, but I couldn't think where.  
  
"Oh, you're the new girl in my class, class 2-D. I'm Tohru Honda. I guess I didn't introduce myself earlier, it's a pleasure to meet you." she said as she bowed.  
  
"Kyoko, Kyoko Kahka."  
  
"My mother's name was Kyoko..."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You said 'was', so, she's not here anymore, right?"  
  
"Oh, um, yes, 18 months ago. She was involved in a car crash."  
  
"Oh, um, Tohru, what are you doing out here, at night?"  
  
"Oh, well, I just got off of work, I wanted some extra hours. What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Just taking a walk, besides I don't think my Aunt cares, she never said anything before about me going out, I think she's just too darn busy with her work."  
  
"Oh, what does she do?"  
  
"She's a publisher, and she takes her work so seriously, it's funny. Especially when one of her clients misses their deadlines, it's hilarious how she over reacts."  
  
"Oh, Well I guess I'd better...  
  
"Miss Honda!" I knew I'd seen this boy somewhere before, I just couldn't remember where. It seemed whenever I tried to remember him, I went blank. "Miss Honda, Where have you been, I, we were all worried about you." Then he looked at me.  
  
"Oh, Yuki, I'm sorry to make you worry, but I stayed at work a bit later, and then I bumped into Kyoko Kahka. You remember her, don't you? She's the new girl in our class."  
  
"Ah, yes, Kyoko, is it?" He said holding out his hand, and I grasped it to shake. "I'm Yuki Sohma. Where did you move from?  
  
"Domino City." (Don't kill me for saying that Yu-Gi-Oh fans. Despite the fact I said that, however, this fan fic has nothing to do with y-g-o. Disclaimer applies)  
  
"Oh, I've heard of that. When did you move here?" He looked so familiar like I'd seen him before a long time ago.  
  
"Last week. I'm living with my aunt for the time being. I might just stay there. You see, my parents died when I was young, so I've been moved around between my family for a long time, and I think I like it here." And, I did, but, something didn't seem right. Or, was it, something was too right?  
  
"Well," Yuki said turning to walk away, "It was nice meeting you. Maybe we'll see each other in school."  
  
"Yes," Tohru said turning to follow him, "It would be nice to see you again."  
  
Then they walked the direction Yuki came from. It was getting darker, so I decided to go back, besides, I'd told my aunt I would have been back ten minutes ago.  
  
When I did get to my house I saw three cars in our drive way. Now normally I would see nothing wrong with this. One was my aunts, and normally she'd have her boss and a friend over for dinner. But, alas, today was not turning out to be such a normal day, and her boss didn't drive a police car.  
  
I ran down the hill, I mean if you saw two police cars in your drive way and you had an aunt like mine and you were a bit late getting home, well, I only hope one could put two and two together.  
  
I burst through the door, "Aunt Mii, Aunt Mii! It's okay, I'm not lost or kidnapped or anything else you may have thought! I just bumped into a friend and lost track of time."  
  
She looked over at me, her face tear stained. "Kyoko, I was, I was SO WORRIED WAHHHHAHAHHAH." She then jumped up and gave me the biggest hug a person could give. "You had me so worried! I was frightened! I was scared! Don't you ever do that again!"  
  
"I'm sorry Mii. It won't happen again"  
  
"Well then," One of the policemen said standing up, "I guess our services are no longer needed here. Is this all, 'mam?  
  
"Huh? Oh, yes I'm sorry to make you come all this way for nothing." Mii Said, not letting go of me.  
  
The Police men walked out and started talking quietly, but not quiet enough for me not to hear, "Sheesh, think someone's a bit too over protective?"  
  
Mii would not let go of me. "Um, Mii, air?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Kyoko. Don't you ever, ever do that again. I have enough to worry about with my clients. I don't want you to be a new worry. Besides, weren't you saying that you liked it here, that you might like to stay?" Yup, that's all I felt like listening to. I mean, one can only hear so many speeches about how they should be more responsible, and really, who wants to listen to a crying woman?  
  
And, when she finally did stop talking, I took it as a perfect opportunity to go to bed. "Mii, Can I go to bed now? I mean I'm really tired and all..."  
  
"Yes, yes, but, Kyoko, Promise me you won't do that again."  
  
I honestly didn't see the big deal. I was gone for ten extra minutes, but... "Alright Aunt Mii, alright." 


	2. wait, I don't get it

**Chapter Ni of What Kind Of Curse.**

(Person of little importants, who we will name sue, runs in the room.)

HARU HARU HARU!!!! LOOK I"VE BROUGHT YOUR JELLY BUNS!

Thank you, Sue, I appreciate it. Would you please now leave?

But why? I brought you jelly buns!

Please, I'm writing.

Whatcha writing?

A fan fiction to an Anime show

An...Anim...ANIME! AHHHHH I'M MELTING I'M MELTING! NOT ANIME NO ANYTHING BUT ANIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111

Will you shut up? And if it doesn't bother you, do my disclaimer.

HARU OWNS NOTHING, NOT ANY ANIME, NOR ANYTHING ELSE, SHE'S NOT EVEN IN POSESION OF HERSELF! SHE IS A SLAVE FOR HATSUHARU!

No, I'm not....

Yes you are.

The next morning, but why in the name of all that is good they call these ungodly hours the morning, I have yet to discover, I got dressed and ready for school. Ah, yes, another thing I have yet to comprehend. Mii had gone to the store. How she gets up so early I have no idea. She left a note.0 however, saying we were out of milk, and she needed to get some things. Wonderful, just wonderful, milk the only thing that gets me ready for any day, and we're out of it.

I got my back pack ready and trudged to school. Mii's home was not too far from the school so I walked. Most people did. I was noticed some people I'd seen the day before. But, really, I was just hoping the day would be over, not like spending the day with a weeping woman is all that great.

When I did get to the school grounds I saw Tohru, and being the shy person I am, I walked by, hoping she wouldn't see me. But, Alas, My efforts were in vain.

"Oh, Kyoko, Hi! Hana, Uo, this is Kyoko Kahka"

The dark haired girl just looked at me funny and the Yankee just grunted. (In Japan, a Yankee is a gangster who dies their hair) "Hello," I said, wishing to leave. I didn't like the way the dark haired one studied me.

I then explained how I had to go to the main office, and Tohru, being the sweet girl she is, told me she'd escort me. We Walked away from Hana and Uo, but I heard Hana say to Uo, "That girl's vibes, they are strange, almost like the prince and Kyos"

We were almost to the entrance of the building when a girl, no. A boy wearing a girl's uniform and a white haired boy walking over. The boy who truly looked like he was twelve Bounced over. "Tohruu Hi Tohru! Who's your friend?"

"Oh, Momiji, Hatsuharu, this is Kyoko Kahka. She just moved here from Domino City."

Momiji ran over and grasped my hand "Hi I'm Momiji Sohma and I'm pleasured to meet you!"

"No the pleasure's all mine, I'm Kyoko Kahka." We talked for a few minutes, but that was about it. Hatsuharu didn't say very much. Finally Tohru and I went inside the building, but I caught something Momiji said, "Haru, that girl, Kyoko, doesn't she look familiar?"

Tohru and I were able to get all my things straightened out, and I even met another Sohma, Kyo. He was a bit of a hot head I must say, but it was so weird how I kept thinking I knew him. When School let out Tohru told me she had to go to work, and she would've had Yuki walk me home, but he had a meeting. So, it was decided, much to many people's disagreement, mainly Kyo's, that he would walk me home. He grumbled a bit of the way, and neither of us really said anything, that is until a cat walked by.

"Why won't they leave me alone?" Kyo yelled as the cat snuggled up to his leg.

"You don't like cats?" I asked amused, and a bit confused. I thought for sure the cat was attracted to me, they always had been.

"No, it's just, I, I don't like them following me, or anyone for that matter." Now I was starting to get it. He was still mad about the decision to have him walk me home.

"My house is a little bit further." I said bending down to pick up the cat, which had started purring the second I held it. "So, I won't bother you with my presence for much longer."

"Huh? Wait!" he said as I walked ahead "I didn't mean it that way, I was thinking about someone else!"

"Who?" I asked, trying purposely to pry.

"Nobody you'd know, or want to for that matter."

"Whatever, come on, If I don't get home quick my aunt will get freaked and call the police like last night."

"Your aunt called the police?"

I then proceeded to tell him how I was taking a walk and what happened. But, for some reason, one I wasn't able to understand, he didn't find it very funny. I mean he did, but the way he laughed was a superficial laugh. It was a longing laugh. Like, he longed for someone to be that worried about him, but it also had a hint of scoff, as though someone had been to over protective to him, even more than Mii was to me, if that was possible.

When we got to my house he spotted my aunt. "Is that your aunt?"

I looked, and sure enough, it was. She was on the phone, outside, crying.

"Is she okay?" Kyo asked, obviously amused.

"She's fine. She's probably talking to one of her clients."

"Clients?"

"She's a publisher."

"Is her name Mii?"

"You know her?"

"My cousin, Shigure, she's his publisher."

I then remembered something Mii said to me a few days ago after she'd gotten off the phone "Kyoko, don't ever become a publisher, not if you don't want your clients to be on time with their work. SHIGURE I HATE YOU!!!!" She finished and burst into tears.

"Well, I guess I'd better go. Here, take this." I said shoving the cat into his arms, but I tripped and fell on him instead. The cat jumped away, and I though "Oh no, and, I even thought I wasn't clumsy enough to give my oddity away." But, nothing happened, nothing. I looked at him. He looked even more surprised than me

"I have to go, I uh, bye." I said. When I got up I stumbled down to the house. It was as if Kyo had just seen a ghost. It was as though he was frightened by what had happened. And, I knew, I was frightened by what didn't. I didn't transform. I was still human, not that thing.

When I got inside apparently Mii had seen him. "Who was that boy?"

"Just someone from school, I was going to walk home with two other friends, but they had to go somewhere." Friends, that word, I wish I truly knew the meaning of it. And, I wish I could truly have at least one.

The next day at school I kind of avoided everyone. I mean, there's not possible way they could know, right? Wrong. Although I tried to get as far away from everyone, Tohru can kind of just tell when something's wrong.

"Kyoko, is everything okay, you don't seem yourself."

"I, I'm fine. I just, I think I have a cold." There I go, lying about stuff again. I did that a lot back at my other school. After what happened with my one friend, I guess I couldn't handle telling people the truth anymore.

"Okay, well if anything's the matter you can tell me. I'll help you if I can."

"I don't think there's any way you can help me."

"What?"

"Huh, oh nothing, never mind." Shoot I'd gone and said too much. She left, gladly, and I just sat there unable to concentrate. I was confused. Maybe, just maybe it was gone. Maybe I didn't have to worry about this stupid curse thing anymore. So, why didn't I feel any different?

"What do you mean curse?" I jumped, had I seriously gone and spoken out loud? I totally lost track of everything, I don't even remember school letting out, and, I totally didn't remember how I'd even gotten home.

"Kyoko what are you talking about?" It was Mii.

"I was just rambling, I don't know."

"Well I need to go to the office. I'll be back at 6. (It was 3:30)

"Okay, I guess I'll just chill here."

"Could you clean up the living room while I'm gone?"

"Sure."

"Okay, bye." Mii said grabbing a back and walking out.

I cleaned up the living room and decided to watch T.V. But, much to my disadvantage and boredom, nothing was on. So then I got a brilliant idea! Then it left me. Then it came back! And, then it went away. I started banging my head against the table, hoping to think of something to do, but nothing came to me. But I did realize that my hair was tangling with every pound. I grabbed a brush and started brushing my hair. While brushing my long black hair I noticed something. A few of the strands were white. Okay, so it was nothing new to me. My hair was white and black. It was striped, and how many people do you truly know that have both white and black hair? (Hatsuharu Sohma: Me, duh) So I dyed it black. Mii knew about my hair. She just said that it's probably because I have a trace of albino in me. I highly doubted that. I always figured it was because of the curse. I mean what other logical answer is there?

I was getting bored sitting around, so I decided I'd go for a walk. Hey, if I get mugged it's alright! But, gladly, I don't think I wanted to be mugged. So, it looked like I was on my way to the woods.

It was peaceful. Nobody to annoy me, and nothing to be troubled with. Or, I could look at it as though I was alone and I had nothing to do.

It was a refreshing walk. But I couldn't help but wonder about some things. Like my past for one. Most people can remember when they were little about seven of eight, but I couldn't. Neither could I figure out when I'd received a scar that I wore on my shoulder. It's not big, but it's not small either. It looks as though I fell onto something when I was younger, but no one was able elaborate on it for me. Nor, was anyone able to tell me of when I was younger. I don't even remember my parents, let alone if I'd ever lived anywhere else than inside a family members home.

I stopped thinking when I saw an orange haired boy in front of me. He was looking at me like I was crazy, and I was, but that's beside the point.

"You looking for somethin', or just walkin'?"

"I'm sorry about falling into you yesterday and not apologizing then. It's just... I'm just taking a walk." I think I was almost going to say something. But, it's not like he'd even believe me, seeing as for some reason it didn't work the last time. But then he said something that sent shivers down my spine.

"Ya know, one of my cousins is a doctor, and he told me one time, that, if someone forgets something, that all it would take, is for someone else to tell them what they forgot, and they'd remember it again."

I must have looked like a fool staring at him. How did he know, and did he even?

"Sometimes the truth hurts more than anything in the world. And, sometimes, even after you know the truth, you wish you'd never remembered. But, sometimes, the opportunity never presents itself for one to remember, and they just forget, with no indication that they could've held on a little longer. And, they don't realize, that, even though their new life may be good, if they'd just held on a little longer, every thing would've been okay."

Was he talking about me? Had I somehow made the choice to forget something when I was five?

"But, there are some people, who, even though they didn't want to, had to. For some, it was the only way to survive. But, for others, they were forced to. They had no choice in what to remember, and what not to."

I stood there dumbfounded. I had no idea that, what he was saying, had more to do with me than I realized.

"You're not the only one who's different. You're not the only one, there are more. In fact, to be exact there are thirteen more like you."

"How do you..."

He put his face so close to mine that I had no idea what he was doing. He whispered into my ear, "You're not alone, and if you want to remember, you have to do it on your own." He then wrapped his arms around me, "It's no coincidence that nothing's happening." He let go of me, and walked away.

I fell to the ground. Remember what? What was he talking about?

"Kyo, wait I..." He didn't stop, and I guess I hadn't expected him to either. "...I don't get it."


	3. three

**Chapter III of What kind of curse?**

HARU!

please don't be Sue! Please do not be Sue!

HARU!!!!!!!

crap, it is Sue

Haru, I've finally found out your problem!

Hm, maybe it's you?

Huh, oh, no, it's basically your entire personality

Sue...

Yes?

LEAVE!

Eeep!

Disclaimer: For Reasons unbeknownst to me, I was not born bearing the name Natsuki Takaya. Well, neither was she... but that's beyond the point I was trying to make. I DON"T OWN ANYTHING, Except my shoes, and my shirt, and my TV, and my Rurouni Kenshin DVD, and my Yu Yu Hakusho cards, and My Y-G-O cards, and my Rave Master Manga.

Kyoko, my name was Kyoko, right? Somehow, nothing seemed right anymore, nothing. How had he known so much? What did he mean I had to remember on my own? Crap! What was I supposed to friggin remember if I don't?

Mii was sitting on the couch and I was on the chair. She was looking at a magazine.

"Mii, I wasn't by any chance adopted was I?"

"Huh, Kyoko, I. What do you mean adopted, what put that thought in your head?"

Kyo. "I was just wondering, and I mean I never actually have seen my birth certificate."

"I believe that your great aunt has it, but I could be wrong."

Great Aunt Mimi. I lived with her right after my parents died, or so I've always been told. She was old, and I don't feel like yelling my face off the get her to hear. That is, if she still can.

I was confused and lost. I never did look like anyone that I'd lived with, so I was always lead to wonder which parent I looked like more. I needed answers, and it didn't look like anyone was willing to give them to me.

It was getting kind of late so I figured I'd catch some Z's, and look stuff up on the internet in the morning.

That is I was going to, until my dreams helped me to remember a bit.

"Look at it. It's not right, is it?"

"No, it's not. This is wrong, was this supposed to happen?"

There were two people, it was hard to see them, but I could tell it was two women, looking at me as though I was a freak.

Then it faded, and another person, someone who looked three years older than me stood there. (Akito)

"This isn't right, it's even worse than the cat!" Then I was pushed onto the ground. Unfortunately for me, the ground was scattered with glass. My shoulder was pierced and I started to bleed. That was where my scar had come from.

"Mommy, you love me, don't you?" I said sitting at what I assumed was a dinner table. She wouldn't answer me. She wouldn't even acknowledge me.

I was playing with friends, me, Momiji, Hatsuharu, Yuki, and Kagura. We were playing. They were the first friends I had, the few who could understand what was going on. But, remembering it, I saw many more people, standing there watching, waiting for an opportune moment for me to mess up. I heard one of them say, "You know, if she gets thrown out, all of them will need to have their memory's erased."

I remember the looks that they gave me. It was as if I was the most hideous creature they'd ever seen. As if I was somehow 'wrong' for being the way I was, but, I couldn't help that. No one could.

A tall man stood in front of me, with a boy next to him. (Hatori standing next to his father who also was a doctor) "Are you sure you won't regret this? Are you sure that this is the best decision that could have been made. Are you sure that you will not regret Suzume having to leave?"

Was that it, Suzume? Was that my name, my real name?

Then, my face, covered by a hand and I fell. That was my life not supposed to be remembered.

Then I woke up. I remembered it all, everything, or at least I hope it was everything. My real name was not Kyoko Kahka but Suzume Sohma. My parents never died, they chose to get rid of me, because I wasn't like the rest, because I wasn't born right. It was because there never was supposed to be a white tiger.

Short Chappy, Sorri! Oh well, yay I've finally came close to actually finishing a story! WOOOOHT GO ME! Review Purdy please!


	4. four

**Chapter 55-(33)** (hint that's Ch. 4 for you lazy peeps)

Sue Runs in

SUE, GO AWAY!

No, besides, I want to give you something.

What?

A HUG!

NO!!!!

YES!!!!!

I'd Rather DIE!

No you wouldn't Sue Gives Haru a super huge hug, Haru falls limp

SUE (gasp) GET (gasp) OFFA (gasp) ME (gasp)

Oh yea, whatever, but here, Mrs. Ineedtadie sent you 20$.

Why?

Because, she said you needed to buy Mangas, by the way what are Mangas?

Holds up Rave Master This.

That!?

Yup

NO THE INSANITY HELP SOMEONE ANYONE SAVE ME FROM THE NOTHING I'VE BECOME! WAKE ME UP INSIDE CALL MY NAME AND SAVE ME FROM THE DARK! HELP, I'M DYEING I'M CRYING AND NO ONE CARES AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Slap

Ow...what was that for?

It seemed like the only way to shut you up.

Oh, well do you want me to do your disclaimer?

Sure

This life form not known as Nakajima owns nothing that makes money, except her computer SUE! Oh, sorry, did I just uncover your counterfeit operation?

SUE punches, sue gets knocked out

Heh heh, um, Sue's a little Drunk, and I wouldn't heh heh, be surprised if she had no idea what heh heh she's talking about... heh heh.

LAST CHAPTER:

I didn't want to go to school the next day, but Mii kinda forced me to. When I did get there I was a bit early, so the only two people were the two I wanted to see least, Tohru and Kyo.

"Hi Kyoko! You're early!"

"Hey, what's up?"

"Not much, Yuki's got a cold"

"Serves him right."

"Kyo!"

"It does."

"Oh I forgot my Math book I'll be right back," and with that I was left alone with Kyo.

"Kyo, I..."

"Don't."

"What?"

"Don't talk."

"Why?"

"'Cuz I've got nothin' to say."

"Fine then, I'll say it for you."

"What?..."

"I remember Kyo. I remember everything now.

"Kyoko..."

"It's not Kyoko, it's Suzume, and you knew that, didn't you?"

He hung his head a bit. He did know. How much though?

"Didn't you?"

"Yes, I did."

"What else do you know?"

"All of it. I know everything. Every one else forgot, because they liked you, and they knew that if they didn't (erase their memories) they'd get mad at the head of the family, and try to resist."

"Yes, but one thing I don't understand, how you knew."

"Kazuma."

"What?"

"Kazuma, he was like a father to me. He took me in. His grandfather carried the curse of the cat before me, so he took me in, and told me what happened down at the main house. He told me the whole story behind you, and then told me that if anyone ever asked if I knew you, to lie, and say I didn't, just so that someone would remember you."

"So, you're the only one?"

"Yes."

I was so happy, sad, and confused at the same time, so I couldn't contain myself. I reached over and gave him a hug. He smelt good. It was the smell of the outdoors, the smell of someone who was always out side. I knew that smell, for I was always running away from my life, and for so long, I never needed to come back to the world. For so long, I'd never been able to embrace someone who had known what was wrong with me. Now I felt free to do anything. I felt as though my life was somehow complete for that moment.

He put his arms around me as well. "Don't cry, don't cry, Suzume, it's okay now." I hadn't even realized that I was crying, but sure enough tears poured down my cheeks, and we were in that embrace for a few minutes.

"Kyo I..."

"Don't talk. There's nothing one could possibly say now."

"Yes," I whispered "Yes, there is."

"What's that?" he questioned, obviously wondering what I could possibly say to him.

I was so happy. My life, my memories... I was safe from everything in his arms, and I wanted to stay in them forever. But, that would've been impossible, and I knew that, so I let it be all it was. A loving Embrace shared by two cousins. An embrace that only two people in the world could understand. It was the way he held me, as though he understood everything that I'd been through. It was as though he'd been there, done that, and bought the t-shirt. I knew that it'd have to end somewhere, and that one day, maybe a day soon, maybe not, I'd be able to confront the entire family, and let them know what had happened. But, as for now, I knew, there is only one thing I could say to Kyo. And, as he sat there, holding me, waiting for me to tell him the one thing I knew I could, I saw something from him I'd never seen before, a true caring.

"Suzume, I know what this means, and I think you do to. You have to be careful to never let anyone know."

"Kyo, thank you."

He looked at me as though he was amazed that two words held so much power. I let the embrace fall to a memory in my mind. I sat there letting my tears fall down to the floor. He wiped away a few of them, but they wouldn't stop. "Kyo," I said hoping he wouldn't tell me to be quiet, and that he could even understand me through my tears, "Thank you, Kyo. Thank you so much."

That was all I could say, and for now, that seemed to be all that I needed to.

(Note to readers: don't ruin the mood! Dwell on that for a few seconds.)

You like? Review, and tell me, it's my first published fan fiction, so I hope it's awesome. And, if you really want I could do a sequel, but you must tell me in the reviews, so that I know to. For this story it sorta came to me, and the first Idea I had, didn't have a title, and it had a ton more to do with Hatsuharu, in fact I wanted to make Haru in Kyo's position, but seeing as the way it went, I just stuck with Kyo, after all, he was my first Furbura obsession. You see, in my first fic idea, it was going to be Haru and Momiji who gave her the news, but I didn't like the way that was going, seeing as with direct members of the curse I'd need to have her confront Akito, and even Shigure (Shudder) and Ayame (Shudder) and Hatori (YAY then shudders due to his memory erasing powers)

Ha'ri: Behold I, The Amazing Hatori Who Has Amazing Memory Erasing Skills! And The Ability To Capitalize The First Letter Of Every Word I Say!

(The real Hatori walks in)

Hatori: Ayame, cut that out, everyone knows I would never be that sugar high.

Aya: Oh You've Caught Me!

Ha'ri: And stop taking like that.

Aya: Like What?

Ha'ri: Capitalizing the first letter of every word.

Aya: Aw But It's Fun! You Try it!

Ha'ri: Ayame I

Aya: Ha See You've Done It Now Aren't You Proud!?

Ha'ri: Ayame...

Aya: You've Done It Again! Bravo!

Ha'ri: If you don't shut your trap I'm going to make sure you get very sick after your next checkup.

Aya: Oh, Ha'ri, Spoil All My Fun!

Ha'ri: Yes, now get out of my home.

Aya: But I'm Here For A Check-up

Ha'ri: (turns around and smirks menacingly.)

ForeverAndADay, April the overly obsessive anime person thingymabob


End file.
